mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Football Frenzy '''is a football game, released exclusively in the United States. It is for Wii U. Playable Characters Mario Series Captains * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong Other * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Paratroopa * Shy Guy * Fly Guy * Goomba * Paragoomba * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Birdo * Toadsworth * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Boo * King Boo * Magikoopa * Wiggler * Blooper * Dixie Kong * Captain Toad * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Hammer Bro. * Boomerang Bro. * Boom Boom Sonic Series Captains * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector Other * Espio * Charmy * Big * Cream * Omochao * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Storm * Eggman Nega * Omega * Zazz * Zomom * Master Zik * Zeena * Zor * Zavok * Sticks * Lyric * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Tikal * Ermel * Marine * Erazor Djinn * King Arthur Items * Banana * Green Shell * Red Shell * Coin * Ring * High Speed Shoes * Barrier * Star * Lightning * Piranha Plant * Cyan Wisp * Super Leaf * Mega Mushroom * POW Block Stadiums For each series, there are a total of 6 stadiums. 4 stadiums available from the beginning, and 2 of them need to be unlocked. An asterisk indicates an unlockable stadium. Mario Series * Mushroom Kingdom from ''Super Mario Bros. * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Yoshi's Island from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 * Bowser's Lava Lake Keep from Super Mario 3D World ''* * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart 8 ''* Sonic Series * Green Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Desert Ruins from Sonic Lost World * Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors ''* * Final Fortress from ''Sonic Heroes ''* Unlockables There are a variety of unlockables to be find while playing the game. Costumes By completing certain missions, or by purchasing them in Pianta's Shop, you can receive Mii costumes of every character found in the game. Music Music can be obtained through Pianta's Shop or by completing certain in-game tasks. Mario Series # Underwater from ''Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64 # Opening from Mario Tennis # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Airship Fortress from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Mario Stadium from Mario Hoops 3-on-3 # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario City from Mario Super Sluggers # Beach Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Koopa Troopa Beach from Mario Sports Mix # Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Mount Wario from Mario Kart 8 # Athletic from Super Mario Run Sonic Series # Spring Yard from Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Sonic Boom from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # You're My Hero from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Time Eater from Sonic Generations # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Mirage Saloon from Sonic Mania